La Flor Venenosa
by The World God Only Knows
Summary: El fue mi amigo de la infancia, y en la adolescencia fue quien me intimidaba con sus burlas, ahora era mi maestro de mi materia favorita...venir a la escuela seria un infierno desde ahora en adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo.

Sus pasos resonaban en toda el aula de clases, todas las muchachas presentes en el salón tenían sus rostros cubiertos por un suave rubor y la boca un tanto abierta por la sorpresa que les provoco aquel desconocido que se introducía en el salón de clases, mientras sus miradas brillantes e ilusionadas estaban puestas sobre aquella figura masculina que se paraba frente a la clase sin pena ni vergüenza, si no con un aire de superioridad y desinterés, en los rostros de los muchachos de la clase se podía apreciar la clara irritación y la molestia ante aquel joven hombre que se presentaba junto a la directora de la escuela.

-buenas días mi nombre es Edward Masen, y desde ahora seré su maestro de literatura.-se presento con una suave pero masculina voz aterciopelada que provoco en cada una de las muchachas un vuelco en sus juveniles corazones.

Se pudieron oír unos cuantos suspiros de parte de algunas estudiantes luego de que Edward terminara aquella pequeña presentación. La directora a su lado, luego de que él acabara de hablar, dejo unos cuantos puntos claros ante los jóvenes, recalcandoles el respeto hacia sus autoridades, en aquel caso, sus maestros, para luego comenzar a alagar descaradamente y de sobremanera a Masen, destacando su buen desempeño universitario y su estadía en la escuela mas importante del país como mejor alumno. Todos quedaron maravillados ante ello, sin embargo el rostro de Masen no se inmuto en ningún movimiento y se mantuvo neutral, sin tomar mucha atención e importancia ni a los halagos de la mujer ni a los rostros sorprendidos de sus nuevos alumnos. Luego de unos minutos, la directora abandono el aula, dejándole todo el control a Masen.

todos los jóvenes se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos.

-bueno...-comenzó Masen rompiendo el silencio del aula, sin embargo...

-¡ Perdón!-exclamo una joven muchacha entrando con rapidez al salón, para luego cerrar con brusquedad la puerta tras ella.-he llegado tarde...-continuo dejando caer sus cabellos castaños sobre sus hombros para poder cubrirse su sonrojado rostro.

Todo el alumnado se quedo en silencio esperando la respuesta de Masen, quien se giro hacia la recién llegada con una irritación notable que se hacia ver en su sensual rostro.

-creo que el horario es claro. ¿Por qué a llegado tan tarde?-le pregunto Masen con voz brusca y afilada, provocando el temor en los demás del salón.

-perdone tuve un retraso...-la muchacha corto su explicación al levantar su rostro y toparse con la penetrante y dura mirada del hombre frente a ella, Masen al verle el rostro suavizo su mirada y la cambio de golpe por una de sorpresa.

-¿Edward?-le pregunto atónita examinando bien su rostro, no estando del todo segura de su asociación.

-¿Bella?-repitió el mismo acto realizado por ella, pero el se atrevió a tomar su barbilla y acercarla hacia su cara para poder examinarla mejor.

Los jóvenes que se encontraban de espectadores, dejaron incluso de respirar al ver al nuevo maestro acercarse de esa manera a la joven, con tanta naturalidad y confianza.

-pero ¿que haces tu aquí pequeña?-pregunto con inocencia y con un claro tono de ternura hacia ella, dejando helados a todos los demás estudiantes.

-¿yo? Que haces tu aquí, esta es mi escuela-le reclamo soltándose de su agarre, para luego retroceder dos pasos.

-este es mi nuevo trabajo. No creí que estudiaras aquí…-murmuro lo ultimo mas para si mismo, mientras le recorría todo el cuerpo con la mirada, ella se mantuvo quieta sin hablar, mirándolo con dureza y desconfianza-como sea.-dijo luego echando una fugaz mirada al resto del alumnado viendo como esperaban alguna escena de ambos.-señorita, esta vez la perdonare, por favor tome asiento si no es que desea que la envíe a la dirección.-la castaña aun confundida opto por obedecerle pero mirándolo lascivamente.

El joven comenzó a pedir por asiento que cada uno se presentara, mientras tanto, la joven no dejaba de mirarlo e inspeccionar cada uno de sus movimientos, no podía creer que Edward Masen, el muchacho que fue su amigo de la infancia y que también la intimido durante toda su adolescencia, ahora se había convertido en el maestro de su clase favorita...

-su turno señorita.-dijo con una sonrisa dibujada en sus labios, haciéndola estremecer, cuando llego su turno de presentarse ante él, algo que le pareció ridículo puesto que se conocían de la infancia.

-mi nombre es Isabella Swan, tengo 17 años... y bueno…era tu vecina cuando éramos niños.-se presento con timidez diciendo lo ultimo en un suave susurro casi inaudible para el resto de la clase, pero que al parecer para él no lo fue.

El solo soltó una suave carcajada para luego pasar a la siguiente muchacha.

El corazón de Bella latía al igual de rápido que las alas de un colibrí, lo sentía dar fuertes golpes contra su pecho, mientras sus mejillas comenzaban a arder de sobremanera, además se percato de su agitada respiración, tenia miedo...pero aun así le gustaba la sensación que dominaba su cuerpo y aun mas, las miradas que le daba Masen de reojo cuando hablaba frente a la clase.

-será todo un infierno la escuela ahora…-dijo en un murmuro mientras apretaba con sus manos su pecho, sintiendo bajo sus manos el fuerte palpitar de este mismo...

todo provocado por aquel matón.


	2. Chapter 2

nota: he hecho 2 capítulos como el 1 quiero saber si este les gusta primero para dejarlo o subo el otro.

* * *

Capitulo 1.

Una joven de oscuros cabellos castaños dormía placidamente en su cama, dejando fuera todos los problemas que la habían atormentado la noche anterior, haciendo que su mente vagara por un mundo de inconciencia que calmaba su ser, sin embargo aquella paz le fue interrumpida por el suave movimiento de su madre intentándola despertar. La joven con pesadez y un poco de molestia abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el sonriente y radiante rostro de Rene, su joven madre.

-¿Qué sucede mamá?-le pregunto con somnolencia, casi volviendo a caer en su sueño.

-han venido a buscarte, así que vístete pronto para ir a la escuela.-le respondió mientras le escogía un conjunto de ropa para luego dejárselo a los pies de la cama.

-¿de que hablas?, yo me voy sola.-le alego ella por su parte enderezándose de su cama luego de analizar bien las palabras de su madre.

-¿que acaso ayer no fuiste a la escuela?-le pregunto mientras se acercaba a ella con las manos en sus cintura.

-¿Qué tiene que ver eso?, y mamá ¿con quien crees que hablas?-le contesto ella devolviéndole la pregunta. Ella solo la miro fijamente estudiando cada una de sus expresiones.-mamá…-la llamo para que le dejara de mirar.

-pues creí que Edward era tu nuevo maestro o ¿no es así?-comenzó a decir mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella en la cama, la joven se sorprendió por su pregunta, no pudo creer como la noticia le llego tan rápido a su madre. Asintió a sus palabras.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-le cuestiono aun intrigada por saber quien había ido con el chisme.

-¿olvidas que su madre es nuestra vecina?-se golpeo mentalmente por lo lógico, sin embargo seguía confundida, miro como su madre se colocaba de pie y comenzaba a avanzar hacia la puerta de su habitación para retirarse, ella pareció notar la confusión en su hija, por lo que se volteo a mirarla y decirle-Edward se ofreció a llevarte, te espera abajo, así que es mejor que te apresures.-le ordeno su mano, para salir inmediatamente después de su cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de si, dejando a la castaña con las palabras en su garganta.

Soltó un suspiro con pesadez, para luego tener un pequeño flashbacks de su pasado, y recordar las burlas que sufrió en su adolescencia por aquel inmaduro joven, que no la dejaba en paz junto a sus amigos…

Ya él día anterior pudo soportar sus miradas y sus risitas burlonas que soltaba siempre que ella se le acercaba, sin embargo ahora compartiría un largo y tortuoso camino junto a él hasta la escuela, y todo por que su madre desde pequeña se empeño en unirlos como pareja a ambos, aun no comprendía como aquel demonio con disfraz de ángel podía encantar de esa manera a su madre. Sabia actuar muy bien…

Se comenzó a desnudar con lentitud, quitándose la ropa con pesadez haciendo del momento lo mas largo que podía, tal vez de esa manera Masen se aburriría y la dejaría en casa, llegaría tarde a la escuela, pero prefría ello a soportarlo a solas…

Cuando hubo terminado, comenzó a bajar las escaleras completamente alerta a cualquier sonido, al estar en el primer piso se sorprendió al no ver a nadie, por lo que sintió sus nervios despejarse, quizás su plan había funcionado y él muchacho ya se había marchado.

Se volteo hacia la cocina en busca de un pequeño aperitivo antes de marcharse y se golpeo de frente contra algo duro pero suave a la vez, que la hizo tambalearse, sin embargo la sujetaron unos fuertes brazos por los hombros impidiéndole caer, ella se sobresalto por el encuentro repentino, y alzo su cabeza de golpe encontrándose de frente con su pesadilla. Frente a ella con una sonrisa burlona se encontraba Masen, quien la mantenía firmemente afirmada con sus brazos.

-buenos días Bella-le dijo mientras dejaba en su mejilla un suave beso, que la hizo enrojecer.

-buenos días…-le contesto bajando su cabeza mientras se alejaba de él. Al parecer su autocontrol se esfumo apenas el había vuelto a aparecer frente a su vida.

-al fin bajas, Edward ya estaba por irse sin ti.-le regaño su madre apareciendo por detrás del joven de cabellos bronces. En su interior se cacheteo mentalmente por haber bajado tan pronto, si tan solo se hubiera demorado un poco mas en su cabello hubiese podido salvarse de aquel tormento.

-no se preocupe señora, usted sabe que la habría esperado todo lo necesario.-le respondió a su madre con una sonrisa torcida que dejo a Rene fantaseando, mientras Bella sentía nauseas de aquella pobre actuación de niño bueno…

Luego de unos minutos ambos ya estaban fuera de la casa, con Rene a la siga mientras lanzaba pequeñas insinuaciones de su relación romántica disfrazadas en bromas, la muchacha aun no podía creer que su madre se empeñara tanto en algo que era demasiado lógico que jamás podría ocurrir y menos en la situación actual, en la que su propia hija odiaba a aquel muchacho con toda su alma y en la que él era su maestro de literatura. En realidad su madre aun vivía en un mundo de fantasías.

Frente a la casa, se encontraba estacionado un elegante volvo plateado que destacaba entre todos los demás vehículos de la zona.

Masen la dirigió hacia él, para luego abrirle la puerta con cortesía, ella entro insegura mirándolo de reojo, sabia que su comportamiento tan caballeroso era por la presencia de su madre que no apartaba su mirada de ellos. Observo como el cerraba la puerta del automóvil luego de que entrase, para después despedirse con cortesía de su madre, incluso fue testigo de un oscuro rubor que cubrió las mejillas de Rene. Su madre era muy débil, ella misma podía ver lo falso de su actitud…

Luego de que el la acompañara dentro del volvo y de una pequeña despedida con sus manos a Rene, partieron rumbo a la escuela. Bella se mantuvo en silencio abrazando su bolso contra su pecho mientras pegaba su mirada a la ventana intentando que su mente solo se concentrara en el camino.

-pareces nerviosa.-comento él con voz profunda haciéndola estremecer, ella negó con su cabeza, mientras contaba en su mente los minutos que faltaban por llegar al establecimiento.

Masen al ver la respuesta que le dio, estaciono el vehiculo a un lado de la acera, provocando un escalofrío en la joven.

-¿Qué te sucede?-pregunto luego de apagar el motor.

-te he dicho que nada.-le respondió atropelladamente, fijando su mirada en sus pies.

-por favor, ¿de verdad crees que me lo voy a tragar?-le pregunto acercando su rostro al de ella, colocándola aun mas nerviosa e incomoda, ya bastante tenia con ir a la escuela con él en el mismo auto solos y ahora el se detuviera y se le acercaba de esa manera, estaba lista para golpearlo si se le acercaba mas…

-eso a ti no te importa, ¿podríamos irnos ya?-le pidió casi como suplica apretando con mas fuerza su bolso. El soltó un suspiro para luego volver a sentarse en su asiento.

-se que cuando éramos pequeños no tuvimos una buena relación-comenzó a decir, provocándole enrojecer de sobre manera.-pero sabes que estaba en mi época de inmadures, ahora ya soy adulto, no soy el mismo crío que te atemorizaba en la escuela o cuando jugabas en tu casa.-continuo, Bella ya sentía la urgente necesidad de salir corriendo de allí ya comenzaba a pensar en un buen camino por el cual el no la podría seguirla.-ni siquiera me oyes…-murmuro luego mientras la observaba, ella ocultaba su rostro con una cortina echa por sus largos cabellos castaños, noto lo tensa que estaba y sus brazos como apretaban con fuerza el pequeño bolso que traía, estaba realmente incomoda, y el con su pequeña conversación lo empeoraba.

Soltó otro suspiro, para luego alargar su mano y acariciar su cabeza con ella, la suavidad de sus cabellos lo encanto, como había extrañado esa sensación luego de que entro en la universidad y se separo de ella.

Bella se sobresalto al sentir aquella caricia, cerro sus ojos temiendo por que le tirase del cabello o le hiciese alguna de sus tantas bromas de cuando era niño, ahora estaba sola e indefensa, y se sentía como un pequeño conejo que esta a punto de ser casado.

-sabes…-comenzó a decir, quitando su mano de la cabeza de ella, una vez que el realizo ese simple acto la muchacha se relajo, algo que no resulto inadvertido para él.-…no te quiero forzar a nada…-le dijo con voz aterciopelada causándole un estremecimiento en todo su cuerpo.

Encendió el motor, y volvieron rumbo a la escuela, en el resto del trayecto no hubo conversación en lo absoluto, tan solo un par de miradas de reojo por parte de la castaña, quien seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos; debía admitir que su actitud llegaba a ser ridícula y deprimente temiéndole a un muchacho que ahora ya era un profesional maduro y exitoso, no un chiquillo burlón y molestoso, como lo fue hacia años atrás.

Llegaron a la escuelo a tiempo, sin embargo Bella aun temblaba un poco por la fuerte velocidad que tomo Masen unos minutos después de arrancar el volvo.

Todos los alumnos de la escuela dirigieron su mirada hacia el volvo plateado recién llegado que resaltaba brillante antes todos los demás.

Bella iba a abrir su puerta pero Masen se le adelanto haciéndole el favor, para luego ayudarla a bajar, todos los jóvenes presentes quedaron impactados al ver al nuevo maestro con quien todas fantaseaban, yendo con Isabella Swan, la muchacha a la cual todos ignoraban y con verdadera suerte recordaban su nombre.

-bueno hemos llegado.-le susurro al oído, mientras cerrada la puerta de su vehiculo por detrás de ella, la castaña asintió a sus palabras observando como todos no apartaban la mirada de ellos, sabia que esto iba a empeorar…

Ambos caminaron hacia el interior del recinto, seguidos por los atentos ojos de los demás estudiantes, entre ellos un grupo de jovencitas sin poder resistir mas aquella escena se dispusieron a ir deprisa tras de Bella, debían aclarar miles de dudas con la castaña.

Bella ingreso al salón aun vacío y se sentó en su lugar, escondiendo su cabeza entre sus manos mientras intentaba despejar su mente. De pronto unos brazos la tomaron por los hombros haciéndola pegar un fuerte salto.

Eran Tania, Jessica, Victoria y Lauren, quienes la rodeaban con sus rostros ansiosos y sus miradas brillantes, la castaña se sintió al instante incomoda, el grupo de muchachas solo la tomaba en cuenta cuando necesitaban ayuda con alguna materia o cuando querían divertirse y hacerle alguna burla.

-¿Qué desean?-les pregunto algo tensa la muchacha, a lo que ellas soltaron unas cuantas carcajadas.

-Bella, hoy todos los hemos visto.-comenzó a decir Victoria mientras se acercaba al rostro de la joven apoyándose en sus antebrazos.

-venir juntos a clase…vaya eso deja mucho a la imaginación ¿sabes?-siguió Lauren, mientras se subía a la mesa, sentándose en ella con sus piernas cruzadas.

-están malentendiendo todo.-dijo con simpleza Bella al ver a donde iban ellas con sus palabras.

-¿malentendiendo que cosa?-pregunto Tania, sentándose en la silla que estaba a su lado.

-bueno…ya nos conocíamos, pasamos nuestra niñez juntos y hoy se ofreció a traerme, pero no se volverá a repetir.-finalizo segura, las cuatro jóvenes la miraron estudiando cada palabra dicha y expresión realizada, hasta quedar conformes.

-pues así me gusta más.-le comento Tania, atrayendo su atención.-el maestro Masen, es justo mi tipo, lo que siempre e buscado en mi vida…-continuo diciendo provocando en Bella una extraña sensación de posesión hacia Masen.-…espero que tu mosquita muerta no te interpongas…o ya veras.-termino diciendo.

-es un maestro…-susurro Bella por su parte.

-ya lo he hecho con otros maestros mantener una relación con uno, no me será difícil.-finalizo dejando sorprendida a Bella ante su sinceridad, Tania les hizo unas seña a sus amigas y juntas se retiraron del lugar, sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia a Bella, para luego salir del salón moviendo su larga cabellera rubia.

-no me interesa…has lo que quieras con él.-susurro luego volviendo a acomodar su cabeza entre sus brazos. Su mente era una verdadera ensalada.

Primero se enteraba que Edward Masen, el abusivo de su niñez volvía a su vida y como maestro de literatura, segundo compartía con el un pequeño momento dulce que la hizo ver su lado maduro y lo adulto que se había vuelto, tercero, Tania… la chica mas popular en la escuela la había amenazado con alejarse de Masen…

En cierto modo, y ordenándolo de esa manera lo mas lógico era alearse de él…y eso haria.


	3. Chapter 3

gracias por todos los review, y perdon la demora pero esque tuve unos problemas de concentracion, espero que les guste la continuacion, y nu me dejen de leer xfis eso bay bay.

actualizare mas pronto para la proxima ^^ 3

PD: perdón si no contesto algunas preguntas pero por lo de las edades eso ya va para su imaginación, no quiero que vean tampoco a Edward como de 30 años mas de 27 no tiene.

* * *

Capitulo 2.

Masen caminaba con tranquilidad hacia el salón en donde tenia su siguiente clase. El día había sido relativamente tranquilo, sin embargo sentía la ausencia de Bella durante toda la jornada. No le dio mayor importancia ya que, justamente su siguiente clase le correspondía con el grado en el cual ella se encontraba, y de alguna forma ya se sentía ansioso por verla nuevamente.

Se introdujo dentro del salón de clase con la frente en alto y un paso firme que hizo que todos los jóvenes tomaran asiento de inmediato al sentir su presencia dentro del salón de clases.

El joven dejo todos sus materiales sobre la mesa, para luego pararse frente a la clase y saludar, fue entonces que se dio cuenta de la ausencia de Bella en aquel salón también, sin desearlo la preocupación lo comenzó a dominar e intentado disimularla, comenzó a pasar la lista, para encontrar a los ausentes de ese día; una vez que llego al nombre de la joven, pregunto con una actitud un tanto despreocupada sobre la muchacha, sin embargo todos los alumnos no se habían percatado de la ausencia de la joven y no le tomaron mayor importancia, por lo que solo le negaron a su maestro, una vez que el pregunto que le había ocurrido a la castaña.

-vuelvo en unos minutos.-dijo completamente serio y con una voz que hizo estremecer a todo el alumnado por su frialdad.-necesito a alguien que se encargue del orden mientras tanto…-dijo luego echan una rápida mirada por todo el salón, entonces pudo darse cuenta del miedo que se expresaba en los juveniles rostros de los muchachos.

El silencio reino el lugar por unos segundos, hasta que con algo de temor una mano se alzo, era Tania, quien se ofrecía a cuidar del orden de sus compañeros en la ausencia de él.

-gracias señorita.-le dijo algo mas calmado cuando ella se ofreció, para luego dejarla sentarse en su lugar de trabajo para tener mayor visibilidad a sus compañeros.-quiero que anote en un papel a quienes se atrevan a desordenar. No tardare.-continuo para luego mirar a todos los jóvenes con una clara advertencia de lo que les sucedería si llegaban a moverse de sus lugares.

Masen abandono el salón con un caminar tenso y preocupado, mientras tanto Tania se mantuvo quieta en su asiento observando a sus compañeros, que comenzaron a relajarse para luego comenzar con quienes estuvieran mas cercanos a sus asientos, al no ver a nadie levantarse y prestarle mucha atención, con cuidado comenzó a ojear los papeles y cuadernos que Masen había dejado sobre la mesa, entre ello, encontró el celular del joven y aprovecho a que nadie la observaba, para ocultarlo bajo la mesa y revisar su contenido.

Un gritito se escapo de sus labios cuando encendió el aparato y en el pudo divisar la clara imagen de Bella junto a Masen, mientras él la rodeaba de la cintura con uno de sus brazos, en el rostro de la castaña se podía apreciar la incomodidad pero también se veía claramente sus mejillas teñidas de un claro rubor, sin poder controlarse, la joven rubia apretó el aparato que tenia en sus manos con fuerza, comenzaba a dudar de las palabras de Bella al ver aquella fotografía…sentía que la relación mantenida por ambos era mucho mas que lo simple que la joven había describido hace horas atrás.

En un rincón oscuro dentro de la biblioteca de la escuela, se encontraba Bella, sentada detrás de un enorme estante de libros, apretando sus piernas contra su pecho.

El día entero había sido molesto para la joven, sus compañeros no dejaban de acosarla con preguntas e insinuaciones, incluso chicas de otros grados le enviaban notas de papel preguntándole que tal era en la cama Masen…

No quería imaginarse como continuaría el día si llegaba a asistir a la clase de Masen, todos la mirarían, y si el joven repetía su actitud del primer día de clases, de seguro las cosas se pondrían mucho peor… ya había incluso oído la conversación de unas chicas de su clase, que malinterpretaron todo de una manera horrible y ya creían que era una come hombres…

Escondió su rostro entre sus rodillas mientras intentaba despejar su mirada, creyó que lo peor del día seria aquella amenaza que Tania le había realizado al entrar a clases pero…ahora no estaba segura si solo con alejarse de Masen bastaría.

Sin desearlo su mente comenzó a viajar entre sus recuerdos llegando hacia años atrás, cuando era aun una niña y Masen era su Ed…

Su relación era tan diferente, Masen era el pequeño hijo de su vecina, tenían unos cuantos años de diferencia pero eran inseparables, ambos eran casi como hermanos, sin embargo un día sin comprender la razón, su relación cambio con brusquedad.

_El muchacho había invitado a sus amigos de escuela a su fiesta de cumpleaños, como siempre Bella era la mas pequeña del lugar y al igual que siempre nunca se separaba de Masen, sin embargo, en un momento lo hizo y comenzó a jugar sola en el patio haciendo diferentes formas con la nieve que cubría todo el lugar en aquella época, luego de unos momentos, los niños salieron para jugar de igual forma, y fue entonces que se percataron de la soledad que mantenía la pequeña castaña, entre risas se acercaron a ella para luego llamar su atención repitiendo su nombre, con inocencia la pequeña les sonrío simplemente mostrándoles un pequeño conejo de nieve que había hecho junto a la nieve y unas hojas de árboles que encontró regadas por allí._

_Masen salio entonces de su hogar encontrándose con el espectáculo que sus amigos hacían, quienes reían a carcajada limpia rodeando a Bella._

_Junto a la pequeña castaña estaba aquel conejo de nieve destrozado mientras ella estaba cubierta por los copos de esta misma, mientras mantenía su cabeza baja, Masen se acerco a ella preocupado por la postura que mantenía la niña, en ese instante vio como uno de sus amigos tomaba otro trozo de nieve para luego lanzárselo en la cara a su pequeña amiga, ella alzo su rostro, el cual estaba completamente humedecido por las lagrimas, mientras sus mejillas se mantenían sonrojadas, fue entonces que se hoyo una risa mas entre la de los niños, la cual pertenecía a Masen, quien con los ojos brillosos, y una amplia sonrisa, tomo un trozo de nieve y muy divertido se lo lanzo a la pequeña niña._

-aquí estabas.-oyó de pronto la joven una voz masculina a su lado despertándola de sus recuerdos. Alzo su rostro asustada para observar a aquel individuo, encontrándose de frente con la penetrante y dura mirada de Masen.

Ambos se quedaron viendo por largo tiempo sin emitir sonido alguno, sin embargo el muchacho pudo percibir, como la joven castaña temblaba mientras apretaba aun sus piernas contra su pecho.

-siempre te escondías aquí. Y veo que aun no se te quita esa costumbre…-continuo para luego comenzar a sentarse a un lado de la muchacha. Ella se sobresalto una vez que su hombro rozo contra el de él.

-que dices…-pregunto algo extrañada por sus palabras.

-cuando te molestábamos siempre te escondías aquí. No creas que no lo sabia.-explicó mientras doblaba sus rodillas para luego posar sobre ellas sus brazos.

Bella no dijo nada a sus palabras solo se mantuvo callada y quieta, estaba algo confundida sobre su aparición.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-se atrevió a preguntar cuando no encontró en su cabeza ninguna respuesta a su visita.

-no te vi en todo el día, ni siquiera en tu salón, y yo mismo te traje a la escuela, es lógico que me preocupe.-dijo con simpleza como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, sin embargo para ella fue todo un remolino de nuevos pensamientos, sin mencionar que en su cabeza no dejaba de repetirse su pequeña frase de "es lógico que me preocupe", haciéndola enrojecer.

-digamos que no me sentía bien hoy…

-entonces seria mejor ir a la enfermería, no a la biblioteca.

-este lugar es mas tranquilo…me calma mas…

-siempre venias por que algo te atemorizaba. Conmigo no puedes mentir, creo que te conozco mejor que nadie.-dijo con algo de arrogancia.

-si claro…-le respondió con sarcasmo.

-hablo en serio.-dijo luego rodeando sus hombros con uno de sus brazos, para luego acariciar su cabeza con una de sus manos.

-sigo sin entender…que haces aquí…-dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-vine a buscarte es obvio…-le respondió de la misma manera acercando su rostro al de ella.

-la clase…-continuo preguntando, mientras su mirada bajaba de los ojos de Masen a los labios de él contra su voluntad.

-tranquila…-le respondió, y olvidando su autocontrol, atrapo los vírgenes labios de la muchacha contra los suyos, la joven se congelo al instante al sentirlo, y le fue imposible si quiera alejarlo de su cuerpo, al no verla poner resistencia, Masen sin miedo alguno la tomo con mas seguridad y la beso con mas pasión y fuerza, robando incluso con su lengua la virginidad de toda su boca.

Cuando ya el beso se volvió mas pasional, Bella comenzó a asustarse, y con temor y desesperación intento alejarlo de ella, pero ya el autocontrol del joven se había perdido una vez que sus lenguas se tocaron.

Sin tener más escapatoria, Bella mordió el labio de Masen, obligando al muchacho a alejarse de ella de golpe, una vez que se vio liberada de su prisión, la joven retrocedió arrastrándose unos centímetros de él, para luego observarlo completamente asustada.

El muchacho, con un extraño sentimiento de excitación y molestia por el rechazo, se dejo llevar y la sujetó de las muñecas con brusquedad, tirando a la joven de espaldas al suelo para luego posesionarse sobre ella…

Entonces despertó, al ver el rostro de Bella….

Su rostro era un verdadero lío, estaba completamente atemorizada, con su boca abierta lista para gritar, y sus ojos de un exquisito color chocolate abiertos como platos mirándolo con lágrimas en ellos.

No podía creer su actitud…y aterrado de él mismo la soltó de inmediato para luego levantarse del suelo, dejando a la joven castaña temblando en la fría baldosa del suelo.

-perdóname…-susurro avergonzado de él mismo, sin siquiera darle la cara.-no te obligare a entrar a clases…y perdona por esto…-continuo, mientras comenzaba a marcharse, la muchacha permaneció quieta en la misma posición, mientra oía como la maestra encargada de la biblioteca le preguntaba a Masen si había encontrado lo que buscaba, a lo que él respondió con un "no, lo volví a perder."


	4. Chapter 4

este cap no tiene mucha imaginacion xd

pero espero igual que les guste ;)

y gracias por todos sus review y por tener tanta paciencia son genialosas ;) 3

* * *

Capitulo 3.

Los largos y oscuros cabellos de Bella se esparcían desordenados por la fría baldosa de la biblioteca. Podía oír los pasos de Masen saliendo del lugar dejando todo sumergido en el silencio.

La muchacha temblaba mientras se encontraba todavía recostada en el suelo, aun sentía sobre ella el peso de su cuerpo, atrapándola sin escapatoria, con su mirada penetrante, que brillaba sobre la de ella llena de poder, haciéndole entender que estaba en una posición completamente sumisa ante él.

Sintió un escalofrío recorrer todo su cuerpo al recordar paso a paso todo lo ocurrido minutos antes.

En los pasillos de la escuela, un joven de cabellos bronces, caminaba cabizbajo con la culpa palpitando en su cabeza, mientras su corazón y su respiración no se calmaban, continuando agitadas como minutos antes.

Aun podía sentir el débil cuerpo de su pequeña amiga de la infancia reposar bajo el suyo, en parte se sentía excitado, sin embargo la duda de saber que hubiese hecho luego de tumbarla le atormentaba, haciendo que todo sentimiento fuera de ese desapareciera al instante.

Al llegar al salón, todos sus alumnos se encontraban fuera de orden, haciendo del salón un lugar exclusivo para sus estupideces. Masen guío su mirada de inmediato a la de Tania quien se encontraba sentada con sus piernas cruzadas en su mesa de trabajo mientras lo miraba.

-pensé que te había dejado a cargo.-dijo molesto, mientras tomaba entre sus manos unos tres libros bastante anchos y pesados, para luego dejarlos caer con fuerza y brusquedad sobre su escritorio, haciendo que un fuerte sonido resonara en toda el aula de clases, dejando a los alumnos atónitos, provocando lego el miedo en estos mismos, para que después de unos minutos el orden fuera recuperado en el salón.

-al parecer no se puede confiar en ustedes. Por ello, les dejare una tarea para la semana próxima, y quien no la realice vera las consecuencias.-demando sumido completamente en la furia, en su interior sabia perfectamente que se estaba desquitando con sus alumnos por lo ocurrido anteriormente con Bella.

Tania se levanto de su silla, para luego pararse frente a él con una mirada de autoridad que irrito a Masen aun más.

-tengo q hablar algo con usted maestro…-susurro Tania mientras sujetaba frente al rostro del joven su celular.

-señorita eso es mío. Quiere problemas ¿?-le pregunto serio mientras extendía sus manos esperando el aparato.

-creo que esas son mis líneas. Profesor.-Masen la miro interrogante por sus palabras.-quiere tener problemas por esto ¿?-continuo moviendo el aparato frente a él descaradamente.

Bella comenzó a levantarse del suelo, aun con la idea de que todo lo ocurrido anteriormente fue solo una alucinación, algo que era imposible que ocurriese en tan corto tiempo, sin embargo aun en su cuerpo sentía el cuerpo de Masen y toda duda desaparecía de su cabeza.

-por que haces esto ¿?-pregunto mentalmente, esperando que su antiguo amigo de la infancia le respondiese, pero el silencio que dominaba el lugar le obligaba a sacar conclusiones ella misma, y la única que llenaba todas sus preguntas era…

-él solo esta jugando…

Masen y Tania salieron del salón a pedido de esta última, el muchacho ya se encontraba irritado y con ganas solamente de irse de la escuela pronto, y aquella muchacha no le mejoraba el humor en lo absoluto.

-entonces…-comenzó a decir, mientras cerraba tras de si la puerta del salón.

-maestro, se que fue una muy alta falta de respeto al ver sus cosas sin su presencia y su permiso pero…-comenzó a decir Tania con tono dulce e inocente mientras lo miraba segura de si misma.

-te agradecería que fueras directo al punto, no estoy con mucho animo, solo quiero terminar pronto la jornada.-le interrumpió de golpe mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura y cerraba sus ojos intentando calmar su mal humor.

-vi una fotografía de Isabella Swan con usted en su celular.-comenzó a decir luego de aguantar su respiración unos segundos, preparándose para soltar sus palabras.

-y eso tiene alguna relación con usted ¿?-pregunto luego, para después abrir sus ojos y mirarla serio.

-tener una relación con una alumna eso es…-tan solo al oírla decir eso su autocontrol se perdió por completo y la furia se libero sin mas de su interior.

Con un fuerte golpe, hizo que la muchacha detuviera sus palabras, cuando golpeo con fuerza cu mano contra la pared a un lado de ambos.

-entre la señorita Swan y yo solo tenemos una relación de alumna y maestro, tan solo que en nuestro pasado fuimos vecinos y nos conocemos desde la infancia.-explico con calma mientras apretaba con fuerza la pared, la joven se quedo atónita luego del golpe y presto poca atención a las palabras de su maestro sin embargo, pudo reconocer ciertas similitudes de las cuales Bella le había comentado al principio del día.

-esa fotografía se ve reciente…-dijo luego, comenzando a estar insegura y temerosa de sus palabras y la actitud del joven frente a ella.

-fue hace un par de años, en la cena de navidad que hicieron nuestros padres. No tiene nada que ver contigo.´-finalizo para luego arrebatar con brusquedad su celular de las manos de ella, para después abrir la puerta dándole espacio para que ingresara dentro del salón.

Tania se sintió derrotada y avergonzada, dentro de ella se debatía por seguir intentando conquistar a aquel sensual hombre, pero luego de aquel acontecimiento lo encontraba imposible.

La jornada dio finalizada, y Masen con todos sus músculos engarrotados se dirigió a su automóvil para volver a su departamento, no tardo más de unos minutos en llegar, aun en su interior repetía una y otra vez los acontecimientos en la biblioteca, estaba preocupado por lo que Bella fuera a hacer luego o por lo que contara, quizás lo despidieran de esa escuela por acoso sexual contra una menor de edad, pero no le importaba mucho… el trabajo no era algo difícil de conseguir para él, lo que no dejaba de rondar en su cabeza era aquella dulce imagen de Bella, siendo sometida a la fuerza por el mismo; su cabello regado por todo el suelo, sus labios rosados levemente abiertos listos para lanzar un grito ante cualquier movimiento suyo, sus ojos abiertos de par en par dejando su hermoso color chocolate a la vista...

Sus pensamientos hubieran seguido, pero fueron interrumpidos por la vibración de su celular en su bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.-diga ¿?-contesto aun perdido en sus pensamientos.

-disculpa Edward soy yo Rene.-se oyó al otro lado del aparato, el corazón de Masen dio un vuelco y comenzó a latir con brusquedad dentro de su pecho, el tono preocupado de la voz de la madre de Bella lo aterro al instante, la muchacha debió ya haberles contado lo acontecido en biblioteca, el joven iba a comenzar a disculparse, pero la mujer se le adelanto con la voz mas afligida dejando al muchacho sorprendido y preocupado por lo que Rene le pregunto y le comento luego.

Bella se quedo dormida en la biblioteca, apoyando su espalda en un estante tras de ella, dejando de lado la realidad se dejo llevar por la calma y caer en aquel mundo de inconciencia.

Sin embargo las horas siguieron su curso y pasaron con rapidez, hasta que llego el fin de la jornada escolar y todos los trabajadores se fueron de la escuela, incluyendo a la maestra encargada de la biblioteca quien cerró esta misma dejando dentro de ella a la muchacha aun dormida.

Cuando Bella despertó se levanto preocupada al ver el lugar sumergido en una oscuridad aterradora, por lo que sin pensarlo dos veces comenzó a llamar a la encargada de la biblioteca, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna de ella.

La preocupación y el pánico se apodero de ella, y con impaciencia se dirigió a la salida del lugar, pero al intentar abrir la puerta, esta no se lo permitió por la cerradura.

El miedo comenzó a apoderarse de ella, y con ansiedad golpeo con fuerza la gruesa puerta de madera intentando que alguien la oyese, pero nadie lo hizo, y luego de tantos intentos, se canso, dejándose caer de rodillas frente a la puerta mientras lloraba y pedía perdón entre susurros.

Sus manos estaban levemente adoloridas por los fuertes golpes que le dio a la madera, pero no le tomo mayor importancia…

La oscuridad desde siempre le aterraba y aun más estar encerrada en aquel amplio salón, inundado por esta misma. El pánico la domino nuevamente al pensar en eso y comenzó nuevamente a golpear.

Luego de un par de minutos, los cuales le parecieron horas, Bella apoyo su espalda contra la puerta mientras ocultaba su cara en sus rodillas y comenzaba a llorar sin cesar.

Se sentía tonta, por una simple estupidez había quedado atrapada, nadie sabia que estaba allí…se preguntaba si sus padres estaban preocupados, su celular y su bolso estaban en su casillero…no tenia como salir ni como comunicarse con nadie… y todo por quedarse dormida…

En el pasillo comenzaron a resonar unos fuertes pasos que al comienzo la alarmaron, pero cuando comenzó a oír que una llave ejercía fuerza para poder abrir la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco, esperando por que la salida se abriese.

Una vez que la puerta se abrió, Masen apareció del otro lado de la puerta, parecía agitado, a que su respiración era acelerada.

-Bella ¿?-pregunto en un susurro, entrando en el interior del lugar, mientras iluminaba con una linterna, en el suelo de este lugar, Bella se mantenía quieta apretando sus piernas contra su pecho, mientras lo miraba, con el llanto a punto de salir.

-Edward…-susurro luego entre llantos, para después sin desearlo levantarse de golpe y correr a sus brazos.

-Bella…-susurro el anonadado por su actitud, sin embargo ella continúo apretando su cuerpo al de él, humedeciendo su camisa negra con sus lágrimas.

El muchacho le correspondió el abrazo apegándola a él.-calma…no creí que en serio estarías aquí aun…-le dijo en su oído, sin aflojar su abrazo.

-me quede dormida…-le respondió a sus palabras entre sollozos.

Masen soltó una pequeña carcajada al oirla.

.


	5. Chapter 5

Gracias por todos los comentarios en serio, perdonenme por no actualizar, ahora recibi un mensaje de que de hace tiempo no actualizo y es verdad, pero como no habia recibido ningun comentario de hace mucho, crei que ya no importaba que nadie esperaba el fic xd, pero ahora que lo actualice porque veo que hay quienes sigue leyendome c: y estoy feliz por eso, gracias por seguirlo hasta el dia de hoy, este capitulo, para ser sincera, es una mierda, pero lo subi solo para dejarles algo, ya que seguire actualizando, ahora mas pronto que antes!

Pero les quiero decir que quizas hayan una que otra cosa sexona, pues ahora me ando ligando a eso y escribo mucho yaoi (para quien no sepa lo que es esto, es relacion hombre hombre, lo se para algunas debe ser asqueroso repugnante y mil cosas, pero para mi es un amor, sobretodo, porque adoro como se muestran cariño de forma sexual dos hombre sexys XDD es algo muy pervert, ojalas no lean esto /) por ello va a cambiar un poco mi manera de escribir y quizas ya no sea tan tierna e inocente, ahora me gusta el voyerismo y el incesto, asi que preparence para sorpresas asi c:

ojalas no les moleste porque me sentiria mal de a quienes esperaron capis nuevos del fic no les gustara las ideas qe tengo con este :c

Voy a reescribir este fic para un foro de un grupo Coreano que adoro amo y me hace delirar todas las noches con sus cuerpos xd Super Junior!

Les recomiento que escuchen la cancion Bonamana de Super Junior con este capi c; asi lo escribi

y eso!

Capitulo 4.

En realidad era muy adorable, sin poder evitarlo sus brazos la abrazaron con mayor fuerza, obligándola a sentir aquel cuerpo calido, que ocultaba bajo una elegante camisa un bien formado torso, la sensación de protección la invadió y tanto como su respiración, como su llanto fueron cesando con lentitud, hasta quedar el lugar en un silencio inmaculado.

-Masen…-murmuro un tanto avergonzada y cohibida, pero sin desear observarlo a la cara, el muchacho se removió un poco tan solo para mirarla, encontrando entonces aquella dulce carita que tanto le había preocupado no encontrar.

-no tienes idea cuanto has preocupado…-susurro tomando entre sus grandes manos el sonrosado rostro de la castaña, quien al sentir el acto no pudo evitar sonrojarse de golpe, mientras su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

-perdón…no era mi intención…-le respondió sincera, bajando su cabeza, deseando que la tierra se la tragase.

-eres una bebe…-le murmuro burlón cerca del oído, obligándola a estremecerse por la calidez de su aliento. Bufo molesta, pero no le dio mayor importancia y nuevamente se acurruco en el pecho del joven.

Luego de unos largos minutos, salieron del recinto, no sin antes disculparse tanto con el guardia, como con los maestros a los que pudo contactar para inspeccionar la escuela.

Bella subió al automóvil un poco mareada, y al introducirse en el interior, recibió de golpe aquel dulzón aroma que tanto la embriagaba y la hacia casi delirar desde que era una muchachita pequeña.

Masen subió luego de unos instantes, ya que se había quedado trancado con una de las maestras que habían llegado a ayudarlo, la mujer se le pego tanto al brazo como al cuerpo, de una manera tan grotesca que Bella sintió nauseas al instante que pudo visualizarlos juntos, no entendía como aquel imbécil se podía dejar toquetear al gusto de quien desease sentirlo cerca.

Nuevamente la sensación de estar entre sus brazos volvió a su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir un exótico calor, que jamás había sentido en su corta vida, recorrerle desde la nuca hasta la punta de su espina dorsal.

El muchacho se puso en marcha, no sin antes hacer una leve despedida de mano, que tuvo como recompensa una mirada seductora de aquella descarada mujer, la castaña volvió a bufar, estaba vez mas irritada…la simple idea de que ese cuerpo tan acogedor y dulce que se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo, tuviera en su espacio el cuerpo de otra, la molestaba en demasía, algo que no comprendía, pero si entendía, y por ello no le dirigiría la palabra a ese hombrecillo fácil que ahora le preguntaba una que otra trivialidad para empezar una conversación.

-Bella…deja de ignorarme, te he estado hablando…-rogó con voz suave y dulce, aquella voz…que tanto había cambiado en esos años donde él se había separado de ella, donde quizás había compartido con un sin fin de mujeres, porque para ser realistas alguien tan perfecto como lo era Edward Masen, debía tener una pila de mujeres esperando con numero a que el se dignara a mirarlas o tomarlas en cuenta…

Sin desearlo volvió a revivir todos esos momentos de su infancia, donde él de elegantes y hermosos cabellos Bronce la había acosado con sus amigos con un sin fin de bromas pesadas que nunca pudo superar, porque para ser sinceras, su baja autoestima, había sido provocada en esos días de antaño.

Quizás…solo quizás, si nunca lo hubiera conocido, si nunca se hubiera enamorado de él, si nunca hubiera intentado agradarle a pesar de todas las formas en las que la hizo sufrir, su vida hubiera sido completamente diferente, mas alegre e incluso hubiese conocido de hace ya bastante tiempo a su verdadero amor, algo bastante trillado, pero que tenia la posibilidad que existía.

La muchacha seguía yéndose por las ramas, pensando en tantas cosas y a la vez nada, que no se percato que cuando aparcaron finalmente no lo hicieron en donde se debía, no en su hogar, si no en un edificio de departamentos, bastante pomposo, debía decirlo…

-¿Dónde estamos?-interrumpió de golpe el silencio observando el sitio con detención, Masen soltó un pesado suspiro.

-en mi departamento, quería que habláramos…

-vámonos…quiero irme ya.-exigió molesta, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, Masen la miro confuso, era idea suya o la muchachita comenzaba a tener un serio caso de hormonas o algo, por que aquella bipolaridad no era normal en su persona según recordaba.

-tan solo hablaremos, luego te llevare a casa.-continuo con tranquilidad, sin embargo cuando vio que Bella abría la puerta de su auto y salía de allí casi corriendo a la calle, se apresuro a seguirla.

-¿Qué haces?-le pregunto siguiéndola.

-me voy a casa.-le respondió con simpleza, sin pararse a mirarlo, no estaba segura a donde dirigirse, no era alguien que saliese muy a menudo, ni tampoco que conociese aquella zona que por donde se viera, era exclusiva para personas con dinero, con alto estatus social.

-pues si vas a tu casa, yo me voltearía, vas en sentido contrario.-la joven paro de golpe y se giro con brusquedad y furia, dándose de lleno contra el duro pecho de su antiguo amigo de infancia, que la recibió gustoso entre ambos brazos.

-¿estas bien?

-perfectamente.-le contesto de inmediato alejándose, pero él impuso mayor fuerza para después besarle con dulzura el cuello, haciéndole que sus piernas flaquearan ante el exquisito contacto de sus labios contra su piel.

-creí que no funcionaria contigo…-susurro seductor para después morderle con maestría el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella pego un salto para soltar entre esto un extraño gemido que intento acallar mordiéndose el labio, pero le fue imposible, ganándose una carcajada victoriosa de su "atacante".

-déjame…-le pidió con un tono de voz con muy poco autocontrol, la tenia en sus manos sumisa como siempre lo había sido ante él.

La apretó con más fuerza, apara después caminar con algo de torpeza al interior del edificio.

Ahora ambos se encontraban dentro del ascensor, ella con el ceño fruncido, apretando con fuerza los labios y con sus brazos cruzados, alejada lo mas posible de su acompañante que la miraba de reojo completamente divertido.

Una vez que llegaron a su destino, Bella salio corriendo a la salida, alejando se todo lo posible de Masen, el continuaba con una esplendida sonrisa en sus labios, como le encantaban sus niñerías, como había extrañado a aquella pequeñita.

-es aquí.-dijo mientras abría con una tarjeta su departamento.

Continuara...


End file.
